Current converters, in particular voltage converters, are often used in the power electronics sector, in particular in on-board electrical systems of motor vehicles, in which high currents are switched in very short times between different current paths. The fast switching of the high currents generates parasitic induction currents and consequently electromagnetic emissions, which can lead to malfunctions in the current converters and in other circuit components situated in the vicinity of the current converters. In on-board electrical systems of motor vehicles, such electromagnetic emissions can lead to failure of the on-board electrical systems, and even to immobilization of the vehicles.
To prevent such malfunctions caused by the conduction-based and electromagnetic emissions, it is necessary for parasitic induction currents that arise in the current converters to be filtered in good time before they can cause damage.